narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hashirama Senju (ES)
(Father) Unknown Mother Tobirama Senju (Brother) Kawarama Senju (Brother) Itama Senju (Brother) Airama Senju (Sister) | clan = Senju Clan | rank = None | classification = Sage Rogue Ninja | reg = AJA-005 | kekkei = Wood Release | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Earth Release (Affinity) Wood Release Fire Release Water Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png Yang Release | jutsu = Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Chakra Transfer Technique Combined Summoning Technique Contract Seal Four Red Yang Formation Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands Regeneration Ability Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands Sage Art: Gate of the Great God Sage Mode Summoning Technique Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon Summoning: Rashōmon Top Transformed Buddha Wood Clone Technique Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Release: Hōbi Technique Wood Release: Hotei Technique Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Wood Release: Wood Human Technique Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall Doppelganger Sage Mode | tools = }} is a member of the Senju Clan, one of the most elite clans in the shinobi world. He himself is currently hailed as the "God of Shinobi" for his unmatched ninja prowess. Hashirama at first sought peace for the shinobi world, and to that end co-founded Konohagakure with his clan, his childhood friend and rival: Madara Uchiha and the Uchiha clan. When Madara became Hokage, Hashirama was immediately plagued with hatred and jealousy as he strived to be better than Madara on every level. Background Hashirama was born during the Warring States Period, the oldest of Butsuma Senju's four sons. Hashirama and his brothers grew up on the battlefield, waging constant war with the Senju's eternal rivals: the Uchiha. During his downtime, Hashirama met a boy his own age named Madara. The two quickly developed a friendly, but serious, rivalry, be it skipping stones or urinating in rivers, with Hashirama typically winning their contests. Madara did not approve of this practice of sending children to fight and die, believing it would only increase the bitterness between the Senju and Uchiha, thus causing more deaths. Hashirama, however, saw it as necessary. Personality Hashirama's childhood was a creation of the times he lived in: the constant fighting made him a perfectionist that would keep at something until he mastered it, and his triumphs on the battlefield made him very confident in his abilities and talent. Whenever one of these personality traits was challenged, as they tended to be by Madara, Hashirama's competitive streak would emerge. Hashirama did not mind Madara's influence in this regard; he believed that the only way to survive in the shinobi world was to make allies with one's enemies. Hashirama's actions and beliefs were singularly focused on war, an unhealthy trait for a child. Appearance Hashirama is a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He has waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He often wears the standard shinobi dress of this era, consisting of dark red armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body; each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol. Prior to Konoha's formation he wore a white-coloured cloth bearing his clan's symbol on his forehead, which he later replaced with the village's forehead protector. Abilities Hashirama was famed as the strongest shinobi of the era, known as a God of Shinobi. Despite renowned Kage struggling to face a single tailed beast, Hashirama's prowess allowed him to capture eight of the nine beasts, a feat which earned him the reputation for truly controlling them. Kabuto Yakushi claimed during the Fourth Shinobi World War that Hashirama's prowess had yet to be matched, with people regarding his abilities in a fantasy light. Hashirama however openly admitted being weaker than Madara since childhood, since he had the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Nine-Tails at his disposal, he could never defeat Madara in their lifetimes. Hashirama was skilled enough in taijutsu to match experts like Madara and Hiruzen, and could cast genjutsu to lock a target in perpetual darkness for the technique's duration, a very effective technique. Hashirama can also use Doppelganger Sage Mode on opponents, at a Perfect level. However, he only uses the jutsu when he is fully charged. Chakra ---- Hashirama's chakra is remarkably strong, so dense that it could create a surge of wind and crack stone when released. This is partly because he was an inheritor of Asura Ōtsutsuki's chakra. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, after seeing Naruto Uzumaki distribute his and the Nine-Tails' chakra to the entire Allied Shinobi Forces, Hashirama's clone claimed that they had almost as much chakra as himself. His chakra control is advanced enough to perform various complex and large-scale techniques with only one to no hand seal at all. He was also able to produce ten wood clones while maintaining a Kage-level barrier. Hashirama's life force also grants him enough stamina to fight nonstop for a twenty-four hour period while still left prime to battle, and a will strong enough to resist the control of the perfected Impure World Reincarnation with ease.49 His body was brimming with vitality, granting him considerable regenerative powers that could mend most injuries with no residual effects, an ability that only Tsunade's technique has come close to emulating. Kekkei Genkai ---- Hashirama can use Wood Release, a unique kekkei genkai only he can use, and other shinobi with his cells. This only adds on to the fact that he is deemed as the God of Shinobi. Wood Release ---- Wood Clone Technique Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Release: Hōbi Technique Wood Release: Hotei Technique Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Wood Release: Wood Human Technique Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall Nature Transformations ---- As stated before, Hashirama Senju's chakra is extremely dense, as well as powerful. He is the only shinobi of his era, except the Sage of Six Paths, who could use all of the natures efficiently. References * Hashirama Senju * Madara Uchiha